


Come Wake me Up

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [72]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: Come Wake Me Up by Rascal Flatts (Pandora)





	Come Wake me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Come Wake Me Up by Rascal Flatts (Pandora)

Optimus lies on the ground, frame cold as his spark pulses slowly. The matrix lying empty on the ground beside him. He stares up at the sky, his purpose was over. Unicron is finally offlined. He sighs as his spark falters a little. He offlines his optics, processor going back to a long ago memory of his lover caressing his old frame. 

“Orion,” he can hear Megatronus say. The touches come lightly over his arm, traveling up to his shoulder. A servo splays out over his chest right above his spark. He smiles as his sensors light up at the memory. 

“Stay with me Megatronus,” he whispers to the memory.

“I am always with you Orion,” Megatronus whispers back. 

 

Orion Pax onlines to light kisses trailing over his helm and looks over at the silver gladiator. 

“Hello Orion.”


End file.
